(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally appertains to new and novel improvements in clamps and especially relates to a new and novel battery connector clamp or battery terminal connector for the purpose of connecting a conductor cable to the conventional post of a storage battery.
(2) State of the Art
Battery terminals are subject to extreme corrosive action and, thus, it is highly desirous to form a battery connector clamp so that it will be resistant to such corrosive action. Therefore, it is desirous to form the clamp from metal. But, conventional battery connectors are in the form of a U-shaped clamp or split socket having substantially parallel legs that are clamped onto a battery post by a bolt assembly passed through openings in the legs. Thus, such connectors must be constructed from soft pliable metal so that the legs can be moved towards each other in clampingly engaging a battery post under the tightening action of the bolt unit. Due to the soft nature of the metal, the connectors are subject to deformation and the legs are prone to slip on the post. Further, the legs of such connectors do not grip the post with sufficient force.